Drake and Josh the love story
by Noodle23
Summary: the tittle says it all gay slash rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Drake and Josh**

Summary--- Drake and Josh, the love story…. This is my first fan fic hope you like it!!

Drake was sitting in their room, playing his guitar. "When will Josh be home?" he thought. Josh was at work, also missing his brother. He was only there for four hours today hoping he could make it through it.

As josh pulled into his drive way he hoped that he could make it up the stairs, god he aced for drake right now. When josh got up the stairs drake was waiting for him. Drake jumped into his arms, josh caught him. "I missed you "drake said in between passionate kisses. " Jesus Christ I need you now" josh said as he went after drake's neck.

Somehow they made it to the bed and lost all their clothes along the way. Drake was on top kissing josh all over. Drake flipped him off and over and started to have his way with him. Drake loving every second. Both boys wanting move of each other with every passing second. Mourning and saying each other names quietly so no one would hear them, they both climaxed and it was over. Drake was laying on josh's chest, all they could say was wow.

Josh wisped soft and sweetly, "I love you drake." Drake pulled himself on top of josh, sitting on his brother's waist. Josh putted his hand on drake small hips. Drake said "josh I love you so much it hurts when we are not together. In school I have to restrain my self from throwing you into a locker and letting you have your way with me right there." Josh smiled "I think I would like that but you know we cant" josh, always being the smarted of the two boys.

I like shorter chapters it is easier and better that way. I hope you likeyyy (I love josh lol) reviews please!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything---

It had been about six months since josh had slept in his own bed. They would just sleep in drakes and in the morning josh would jump back into his bed. In drakes bed the last thing on their minds was sleep. When they did sleep they were always touching. Drake mostly would sleep on josh's chest or josh would have his arm around drake.

**Drakes Dream **(how it all started)

**Drake POV**

I was on my computer doing "nothing" when josh came in. I quickly exited out of doing "nothing". "What's up" josh asked I looked down at my lap thank god not me I thought. "Nothing, you?" I said getting up and walked away from the computer.

"Well I have a bone to pick with you mister!" josh said glaring at me. "Meghan told me that you were the one who left my jacket outside" tapping his foot. Oh shit I thought, he caught me, I had taken it. But it was because I was missing him, I wanted to smell his smell. God I love him but I can't tell him that, quick come up with a lie. "Ha-ha oh ya I-I umm… it was cold when I was outside and I used it then it started to rain and I ran inside and left it." Wow that really sucked but he bought it.

I didn't see it come but josh tackled me. No I thought that's not how it's going down. I flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head.

We both were stared breathing hard just staring at each other. God I want him was all I could think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update I work too much anyways…..

I own nothing

**Drakes dream cont. **

**(Still drake's pov) **

As we were "holding hands", after I pinned him I thought this is how it should be, us together. As I now know josh was thinking the same thing.

**Back to 3rd person pov **

Drake and josh both moved in for a kiss hopping that the other brother was dong the same, still breathing hard. It was the best kiss anyone could imagine. Passion and love exploded in that one kiss.

Both pulled away (josh still pinned) they just smiled. Then they went for more, drake was begging to get in josh's mouth and josh could not deny him. Tongues wrested around, not lustful but passionate. Drake's hands let go of josh's and stared to move under josh's shirt. Joshes hands moved to drake's small waist. This lasted for what seemed like for ever just a perfect moment.

It was only really about 10 mins until their mom called them. By that point both their shirts were gone (josh found out that drake had his right nipple pierced yummy he thought) and drake was kissing all around josh's neck working his way to his nipples. "Ok we will be right there" josh called as they quickly got dressed. "Joshy..." drake whispered "I love you." Stammering josh answered "drake" looking into those eye what beautiful eyes they were. Josh kissed him and said "I love you too."

After that they were not just stepbrother best friends or even lovers they were deeply in love that no one else loves could even touch.


	4. Author Note please read!

**Author Note **

Hey every one!!

Well I'm not done with this story yet so don't give up on me please but I have not had time to type the last few chapters up yet.

I'm putting up a few one shots that just came to me please read and review

Probably by the 15th this will be up dated

Thanks

Candice/ noodle23


End file.
